


Too Far

by Unhinged



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, ylvicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhinged/pseuds/Unhinged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far is too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Idea shamelessly stolen from Tumblr but I can't remember whose it is. So if someone could confess or direct me to them so I could apologise or take this down if they wish so. Sowwy! :>

Their eyes met across the stage. One slight nod towards the audience. They knew.

A slightly obese man in the third row. He had light brown hair and delicate black-rimmed glasses.

He would die tonight.

o-o-o

Bård and Vegard finished the performance. It was all so routine now. Go through the motions. Get on stage, sing, talk, joke, dance, repeat. The passion was gone. There were no thrills.

A different story began off-stage.

It had first been a hug. Nothing more than a simple hug. Job well done, brother.

The hugs kept getting longer. They would linger in each other's arms. It wasn't beautiful. They were sweaty, out of breath, tired. But it was real.

Vegard was the first one to kiss. Caught up in the moment after a performance that had started poorly but which they managed to save by adjusting the pace ever so slightly. It had been Bård who signalled the need to adapt. He was the one who could read the audience, judge the mood and make the calls. Vegard could effortlessly change his performance but he could never see when it was needed. Together they were unstoppable.

Soon the hugs and the kisses were not enough.

After the show was done, after the stage had been cleared and everyone had gone home, it was their moment.

The doors were locked. The chairs were empty. They did it on the stage.

o-o-o

It had started as a joke. Everything did, with these two.

The dressing room had been enough at first. Secret, dark, hidden. What they did was wrong and they knew it. They did it anyway.

The passion was dead on stage. The passion they had in the dressing room was so much stronger. It was fuelled by love.

Then a flippant comment. A suggestion to fan the flames inside.

They had no cushions. No bed, no mattress. They did it like animals, naked and without any trappings of humanity.

It was fire.

Bård was the alpha male. He was in control. He got what he wanted.

Vegard was the pack animal. He followed. He gave as much as he could.

Together they were fluid. They were motion. They loved in all the ways the physical act could convey.

They had no secrets.

o-o-o

The first one was personal. The first one hurt someone they loved. They could not stand aside and watch her life be destroyed and the rapist go free. But they couldn't be obvious about it. Their rage was cold, flowing beneath the surface. They would wait; they would plan. They would not run out of hate.

In the end, it was simple. Study the subject. Follow his every move. Make detailed worksheets of his daily routines and preferences. Find the grey areas.

They planned it for two months. Their hate grew for two months. She suffered in fear for two months.

The deed itself was easy. A knife across the throat. But not before the knife crossed something else. Had they let him live, he would not have repeated his crime.

They held the knife together. One would not bear the burden alone. The guilt was for them to share. The satisfaction was for both. The horror would be divided.

o-o-o

The second one they learned about by accident. The tears of the child would not let them forget. They almost acted too soon in their hate.

They followed him. They studied him. They recorded evidence.

It seemed too bold at first. Too obvious. Never leave a trace. But they invited the man's company to a special performance of their show. VIP tickets. Alcohol service. Just for you.

It wasn't hard to take him after. Wandering the streets at night is never safe. Senses dulled by alcohol. Two inconspicuous figures clad in black. Do not scream.

The man put up a fight. But they were prepared. A hammer to the head and the story is over. They slung him over their shoulders and walked along a darkened street. Our friend drank a bit too much, what a silly person. Yeah, taking him home, everything is alright. For his daughter. She lost a father. She gained freedom.

o-o-o

The third one they looked for. The rush after the corpse had been buried was even better than their secret love. They would destroy whatever evidence remained: clothes, tools, shoes. They would take a shower together, scrubbing away the signs of their sins.

And after they were clean, they would get dirty again. Their act was almost desperate in its passion. Wet mouths, flailing limbs, load moans. They barely took turns in devouring each other. There was no distance between them. They were one.

And they needed more.

 

 

 

… to be continued?


End file.
